Camping Trip
by Beautiful Blooms
Summary: The most powerful team in Fairy Tail decide to go on a mission. But this mission was a different kind of mission. A mission no one had ever been on. It seemed easy, but can secrets be reveled? Parings: Natsu/Lucy Gray/Juvia Levy/Gajeel some Happy/Carla *Complete* !
1. Camping Trip

Camping Trip

This story includes/strong strongNatsu/Lucy,Gray/Juvia,and Gajeel/Levy:) This is my first story soo PLEASE review. Tell me what I need to fix and what I did best...Sooo let the story begin!

"Nastu"! Lucy shouted from the front of her door"

"Hurry up,Lucy! We're on our first job from a while. We don't have enough time to be slow!" shouted Natsu as he glanced back at Lucy.

"I hope you know we're going in a carriage."

"Ughhh" said Nastu as he got motion sickness already even though he's not in the carriage."

"Hurry up,guys!"shouted Erza with all her luggage behind her in one poor little wagon.

"Erza... you do know you really don't need all that , we only have ONE job and we won't be there long." said Lucy.

"Well these are just SOME of the things I packed with me to help me feel better when I'm stressed." said Erza.

Then Lucy looked at her own luggage,which was only one suit case that wasn't really full.

"Well we should get going." said Erza

"Hey where's Gray?" Natsu said for just that one minute without being sick.

"Where's Wendy and Carla too." pointed out Lucy.

"Ahhhhhhh" Wendy screamed from above them

"Ice make... Floor!" said Gray

"Sorry were late Lucy, Erza, Natsu, and Happy-san! "said Wendy.

"San?" said Carla.

"Oh it's okay,where were you guys, and you don't have to put san in our names " said Lucy.

"Hi, Carla!" said Happy with a huge smile on his face as Carla ignored him.

"Natsu!...Gray! " Natsu and Gray said as they butted heads together.

Erza pulled their heads back and knocked them together.

"Yeah, so why were you late?" Natsu asked.

"Well because we were buying these..." said Wendy as she pulled out sleeping bags for our trip.

"And why would we need that?!" Natsu asked.

"Well because it's a 10-hour ride and we have to stop to rest at a plain,so we brought sleeping bags to sleep in." said Gray.

"Ohhh smart..." said Natsu as realization hit him as he remembered that Lucy said it was by carriage and Wendy said"10-hour trip".

"Ughhh" Natsu said as he got motion sickness...

"Well now we REALLY got to get going since we have everybody here and were all ready to go." said Gray .

Then they all went into the carraige.

Then out of nowhere Juvia popped up from behind the carriage.

"My rivals Lucy and Wendy is going with Juvia's one and only true love?!  
Juvia cannot let anything go on between them. Juvia needs to keep watch." said Juvia.

So she hopped onto the back of the carraige without anybody noticing.

**Did you like the first chapter? I hope you liked it. I think I did quite good. Please comment if I did something wrong, or something great I did. This chapter was kinda short, but I'll try to get the next chapter in and make it longer as soon as I can. Bye and please don't forget to review:D xoxo- Beautiful Blooms**


	2. Chapter 2

Camping Trip

Parings: Natsu/Lucy,Gray/Juvia,and Gajeel/Levy:) This is my first story soo PLEASE review. (Again) Tell me what I need to fix and what I did best...Sooo let the story begin!

"And we're still on a plain after all these hours"said Lucy. " Sooo boringg" said Wendy. "Pull yourself together Wendy" Carla said in a firm voice. "But she's got a point, Carla" said Happy. "To be honest, I'm really worried about Natsu"said Erza. Then they all turned to look at Natsu. "But still, Wendy and Lucy has a point" said Gray. "Well, let's take a break here before sunset" said the carriage driver. " By the way my name is Johnson; Tommy Johnson" said Tommy. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

(Later on)

They are all sitting around the campfire in their sleeping bags. Erza was beside Natsu, Natsu was beside Lucy, Lucy was beside Gray, and Gray was beside Wendy. From behind a tree, Juvia peeked out and was jealous of what she saw. " Juvia does not like what Juvia sees. Juvia has to do something. But what if Juvia gets caught, Juvia cannot let that happen" said Juvia. So she calmed down a bit and went back to behind the tree.

In the Guild

"Master,what are we supposed to do if Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Carla all went out on the last job?" said Levy. "And why didn't they take me with them?!" said Gajeel. "It's not all about you Gajeel". said Levy "Be quiet, shorty" said Gajeel. "What did you just call me?" said Levy. "I said...'shorty'" said Gajeel." I am not short, just for you to know, Mr. Perfect" said Levy standing on her tippy toes to at least be as tall as him." You are short, and I know that ."said Gajeel. "Will you two just go out with each other already?" said Lily. Levy was almost as red as a tomato and Gajeel just had a light blush. They turned away from each other and walked in the oppisite directions.

On the Plain

"So what do yall want to talk about?" said Lucy. "I don't know"said Wendy."Well, I guess we should get some rest" said Lucy. "Yeah" everybody said in reply. Then they all said their good nights and went to sleep. Then Juvia walked over to Gray and wispered good night in his ear. Then she looked at his face, but couldn't stop looking. "Gray-sama looks so much cuter when he's sleeping . Juvia should watch him sleep." said Juvia said in her head. Then instead of doing what she said she was going to do, she went into 'Gray-sama Land'.

Hi, did you like the second chapter of "Camping Trip"? I hope you did.I know, I said I was going to make this chapter longer but I didn't. But I have a great excuse; I lost my inspiration :( I know right! I don't know how but yeah. So your going to have to help me get it back! Make sure to review!:) Bye! xoxo-Beautiful Blooms


	3. Chapter 3

Camping Trip

Parings: Natsu/Lucy,Gray/Juvia,and Gajeel/Levy:) This is my first story soo PLEASE review. (Again) Tell me what I need to fix and what I did _best...Sooo_ let the story begin!

"ZZZ-ZZZz-ZZzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww-zZZzzzZZ...snored Natsu. "Ughhh" groaned Lucy. "Natsu, you and your loud snoring woke us up" said Lucy."Oh, good morning Wendy. It seems Natsu's snoring only woke me and you up." said Lucy. "Good morning Lucy-san,and yeah Natsu sure does snore _**really **_loudly. I wonder how the rest are sleeping?" said Wendy.

"Rise and shine, folks" said Johnson as he banged two pots together. "Ahhh , I'm up!"said Natsu. "Okay, first good morning to all. We will now have breakfast, and freshen up. Then we have to get back on the trail." said Johnson. "How many more hourss?" said Natsu in a tired voice." And hey, what **_was _**the mission anyways? Mira-San said it was a special one for us, but she really didn't tell us the **actual **thing we are doing." said Wendy. "Hmmm...you have a point."said Lucy.

(In the Guild)

"I guess they figured it out now;that I didn't tell them what their mission really was :)"said Mirajane. "Good job setting that up." said the master. "Now we just need to get Levy and Gajeel out" whispered Mirajane.

"Maybe you should start phase two right now" said Master. Just then Gajeel and Levy walked in the door, at the same time.

"Watch it, girl" said Gajeel (obviously) to Levy. " Shut up, lady's first"said Levy smirking.

"Aww their at it again" said Lisanna. "Oh, Lisanna is on this one too" whispered Mirajane" again to the master.

"What are you guys whispering and giggling about over there?" said Gajeel obviously looking mad/pissed off.

"Oh, we were just whispering about how you two are such a cute couple :D" said Lisanna.

"Aaagh, we are not a couple" said Levy looking as red as a beet. But Gajeel just grunted. " You mean not a couple yet" said Lisanna in a singing voice. "Grrrr" growled Gajeel. "Okay enough, Mira tell them" said the master.

"Gajeel, Levy, you will be going on the same mission as Natsu,Lucy,Happy,Carla,Wendy,Erza, Juvia,and Gray. I'll give you the map to get there. They are probably at the middle of the plain."Go pack up, you have 2 hours and a carriage will be waiting for you." said Mirajane all in one breath.

"Why do I have to go with her?!" said Gajeel. Then in that split second she gave him a quick glare that made him change his mind.

"Oh, and Lily will follow you." stated Mira.

"Okay, I guess I'll go start packing and be on my way" said Levy in an unsure of what just happened voice. "Yeah I guess I will too, let's go Lily"said Gajeel.

"Oh, I need to see you Lily" said Mirajane in her nice and calm voice with a smile on her face. "Okay, I'll see you at home, Lily" said Gajeel. "It's time for scene three, your part's next, Lily" said Lisanna. "Yeah, I'm ready for it" replied Lily.

(In Gajeel's House)

(Gajeel's thoughts)- *Flashback* _"Oh, I need to_ see_ you Lily" said Mirajane _*End of Flashback* What would _she _need to say to Lily? And what was that scary glare she gave me? Ugh maybe I'm just over thinking a _little _bit. Well also my feelings for Levy are just a speck.(End of thoughts)

"Hey, Gajeel, are you done packing?" said Lily as he walked in the door. "Yeah I didn't need to pack anything"replied Gajeel. "What did Mirajane want to tell you?"said Gajeel in a suspicious voice. "Oh she thought she had forgotten the map, but I reminded her." said Lily nonchalantly. "Oh, okay"said Gajeel just ready to let it go. "Let's start heading to the carriage."he said.

(Levy's House)

(Levy's thoughts)- *Flashback* _"Oh, we're just_ whispering_ how you two are such as cute couple", "You mean not a couple yet" said Lisanna_*End of Flashback* What does she mean not a couple _yet_? Well, I do have feelings for Gajeel but I'm not sure if he feels the same. I'll just try and hold them off. (End of thoughts)

"Oh, I have to pack the rest of my books and get to the carriage" said Levy as she hurried out the door.

(In the Carriage)

"Giddyup" exclaimed the carriage owner. (2 hours later on the field)"So, what was all that about in the guild?" asked Levy curiously.

"All what?" asked Gajeel. "You know what I mean, _why do I have to go with her?!_, what, am I not too good for you"said Levy mad and getting teary."Wait!, what are you talking about?" said Gajeel very very confused.

"Hey, we don't need to get mad over things, let's just be friends" said Lily not knowing what to they just continued to argue.

"Okay!, get out. I don't need fighting in my carriage. Walk the rest of the way"said the mean carriage driver.

"See, now you made us get kicked out in the middle of nowhere! There are three paths and we don't know which way to go!"said Gajeel angrily. "Hey, we can work this out, where's the map?"said Lily.

Silence went through the air.

"Oh don't tell me we left the map on the carriage!?"said Lily.

"Well I'm going this way"said Levy not caring about what was happening. "Then I'll go this way"said Gajeel also not caring. "No, we shouldn't split up!"said Lily but the two of them were already gone.

"Well, that means I have to go this way"said Lily not very sure about this idea.

Three minutes into what happened before, Lily and Gajeel's paths met up with each other. It seemed that was the right path.

"Hey, where's Levy?"said Gajeel. "She went the other way, remember"said Lily. "Oh no, we need to find her now. She might be in trouble."said Gajeel worriedly. "Looks like someone _likes _her."said Lily smirking. "Shut up"replied Gajeel turning red. "Oh, so you do"said Lily.

"Levy, Levy!"shouted Gajeel. As they were searching around for Levy, they found some vines wrapping around her.

"Help!" screamed Levy. Gajeel quickly used his Iron Blades to cut through them and save Levy.

"Are you okay?!"said Gajeel worried."Yeah,thanks"Levy replied blushing. "Now, let's stick together."said Gajeel relived.

Soon they got to the middle of the plain and caught up with Natsu and the rest.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?!"said Natsu in his loud voice. "Mira-chan told us to come meet up with you guys"replied Levy. "Oh"said Gray. "Lu-chan!" squealed Levy. "Levy-chan!"replied Lucy.

"Hey where's Juvia?"said Gajeel.

"Huh, what do you mean where's Juvia?"said Gray. "Juvia,they said she was with you guys"said Levy. "Huh, who is they? And Juvia was never with us!"said Carla. "Yeah! I agree with Carla!"said Happy.

Just then,a bush behind Gray started to rustle. "What was that?!"said Gray. "Hey, who's there?!"said Erza drawing out her sword. Then a small figure came out from the bush. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"they all screamed (especially Gray because he was right there :D) "Ahh, please don't hurt me Erza-San!Gray-sama, save me!" screamed Juvia from in front of the bush.

Then when they saw who it was, they calmed down.

"Oh, hi Juvia!"yelled Natsu happily. Juvia just stared at him. "Juvia, how long have you been with us?!"said Gray slowly."And is that the bush I peed in?!"said Gray scared. "Yeah! Juvia stored your pee in a cup so Juvia can remember that moment!:D. And Juvia was with you guys since you went into the carriage. Juvia wanted to make sure no girl except Juvia made moves on Gray-sama"she said, glaring at the other girls. Everyone turned into that ghostly white figure with a sweat drop, then Juvia turned tomato red with heart eyes. "Okayy"said Gray awkwardly and disgusted.

"Oh, Mira told me to read this aloud when we were all here"said Lily as he opened a pink piece of paper from and read envelope. It read-

**_If you guys are reading this, you probably are all together. I've gathered you all here for a reason. The only people that know why are me, others at the guild, Lily,Wendy, and Erza ;). This mission will unlock some thing you never would have done before. This is like a riddle,so once you've done the first step, something will uncover the other. I wish you good luck. The steps are below. -Someone_**

**_1.) Tell your feelings about your partner._**

**_2.) Play truth or dare.(If your feelings didn't uncover the next clue)_**

**_3.) When your feelings are uncovered, you may head back home with your partner. _**

**_Partners are listed below _**

**_1.) Natsu and Lucy_**

**_2.) Gray and Juvia_**

**_3.) Gajeel and Levy_**

**_4.) Happy and Carla_**

**_If you don't do this, there will be a punishment. ;) -Someone_**

"Wow, whoever wrote this is crazy!"said Natsu. "Yeah"replied Lucy. "Yay Juvia gets to be with Gray-sama! :D"said Juvia. "This is messed up"said Gray. "I agree"said Gajeel. "Yay"said Happy. Carla and Levy just blushed, and hid. Erza, Wendy, and Lily all just smirked.

**End of Camping Trip Chapter 3! :D I guess I got my inspiration back :). I think I did good, very good. And I made the chapter longer :) ...I think. I hope you ****liked or ****loved this chapter :D (I did). Oh I added Happy/Carla ;)!Don't forget to like and review! xoxo-Beautiful Blooms**


	4. Chapter 4

Camping Trip

Parings: Natsu/Lucy,Gray/Juvia,and Gajeel/Levy, and now kinda Happy/Carla :) This is my first story soo blah blah blah you know the start :D

(Inside the Guild)

"The plan should be starting….Now!"said Mirajane. "Yesss, I can't wait to see what happens when they come back together"said Lisanna in a very happy voice."Yeah"said the master."We're backk!" Wendy, Lily, and Erza all said at the same time. "Did anyone see you leave"said Mirajane worriedly. "Nope"said Wendy nonchalantly with a small smile on her face. "Okay good"Mira replied. "And the plan started :)"said Erza with stars in her eyes.

(On the Plain/Field)

"Soo, it says we first have to confess our feelings about our 'partner' that was written…"said Lucy slowly and unsure. "Yeahh"replied Gray. "But it's just a little piece of paper!, Ahaha,ahaha,ahaha!"said Natsu very loudly. "But, I'm kinda scared of what would happen to us if we don't do this"said Gajeel."Eyah!,It sounded very creepy snd stalker like"said Happy.

"Well I'm not trying to get hurt,so let's start…I guess"said Lucy sounding kinda very scared.

"Hey, where's Wendy,Lily,and Erza?" said Carla. "Oh, yeah, I just now to realized that they are gone." said Lucy. "Well, that's that"said Levy. "Okay,let's start now :D :D :D"said Juvia acting very overexcited. "Yeah, I'm not so sure about this but okay"said Gray uncomfortably.

"Let's split up to get some privacy. We'll all meet back here when we're done"said Levy. "Yeah"they all replied in unison.

"Oh, you can use your powers to make a little house, or I can make one for each pair"said Levy thinking really smartly as usual."Okay"they all said at the same time once again. "Soild script!, house!"said Levy as four small wooden houses/cabins appeared. Then they all went into a cabin (or house,call it whatever you want).

(Natsu and Lucy)

Silence went through the air for about one good minute. "So, Natsu the way I feel about you is…..

I usually don't get attached too easily, but that changed when I met you. You've always been there for me through some tough times...You save me every time I need saving. You're the reason I'm here in this guild, right now..

Natsu, now you know how I feel about you. I hope you feel the same"Lucy said with a small smile and tears in her eyes.

A good fifteen seconds passed before Natsu opened his mouth.

"Lucy, the first time I met you my heart whispered, "That's the one".

You will forever and always be mines..Words cannot express how much you mean to me.

If you only knew sooner how much those little moments with you mattered to me. I hope these words show that I want to return your feelings."Natsu said saying every word carefully, and with a small smile on his face.

They both hugged for quite a long time, and Lucy had to shed some tears. :) "So we're now together"said Lucy. "And we didn't have to play truth or dare"said Natsu with a sigh of relief.

**Hi,I hope you liked this chapter. :D I know I did. I also know that this chapter was quite short…..because…I decided to do one 'soon to be' couple per chapter. Do you think that's a good idea? Well if not oh well it's already published :/. And if you still thought no,if you write it in the comments/reviews I'll do it for the next chapter. I have an idea for the truth or dare part, but that will be at the end ;). This font for this chapter may seem smaller than the other chapters for some reason :/. Anyways, the next chapter will probably be Gray/Juvia ;D. Don't forget to like and review this chapter (and the rest if you haven't ;)) . Until next time, xoxo- ****_Beautiful Blooms_**


	5. Chapter 5

Camping Trip

Parings: Natsu/Lucy,Gray/Juvia,and Gajeel/Levy, and now kinda Happy/Carla :) This is my first story soo blah blah blah you know the start :D

-I do not own Fairy Tail

(Gray and Juvia)

"Soo…"said Gray unsure of what to say to his so called 'partner'.

Juvia just stared at him with her heart eyes.

"Gray-Sama"Juvia said in an angelic voice. "Juvia doesn't think she has to tell you how she feels. Juvia shows that she likes you every day."said Juvia, still with hearts in her eyes. "Hunh"said Gray not knowing that she liked him. "But Juvia will still tell you how she feels.

Juvia would never have accomplished what Juvia has without love from you. Juvia still falls for you every day. If Juvia knows what love is, it is because of you. Please be with Juvia and love Juvia always…"said Juvia with a small smile on her face.

"Juvia,I know I don't show it but….I love you too. There are only two times I want to be with you; now and forever.. I love you to the moon and back. You are the first and last thing on my mind each and every you in my life, I would be incomplete. There's no finer day than a day with you by my side. Thank you for all that you are.I love you too."said Gray meaning every word he said.

So far, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Juvia all headed back to the meeting spot.

(With Happy and Carla)

"Look, it's fish! :D" yelled a happy Happy".

"Come on taste it Carla. Just once."said Happy.

"No"Carla simply replied. "Come on"said Happy again. "No"replied Carla again. "I'll fry it"said Happy. "No"Carla replied again. "I'll grill it"said Happy. "No"(I'm not saying 'said Carla 'because you know who is saying it ;)) "I'll bake it"said Happy. "No" said Carla. "I'll….come on"said Happy. "No"Carla said in a firmer voice. "Please" said Happy. "Noo". "Pretty Please with a cherry on top."said Happy with kitten eyes (I think that's the opposite of puppy eyes :D). "No"said Carla.

"Whyyy"said Happy acting sad. "Because…I don't like fish."said Carla simply. "Why"asked Happy. "Because I don't"said Carla starting to sound annoyed. "Just once…pleaseeeee"said Happy ending it really longly.

"Fine"Carla quickly said giving up.

"Yayyy"said Happy really happily. "Here you go. One for me and one for you. :)"said Happy in a singing tone. "Thanks"said Carla. "Mmmm"said Carla liking what she tasted.

"Yeah! I know!"said Happy getting excited.

After they ate, there was just silence.

"Soo, Carla. "I know that you already know how I feel about you."said Happy. "Yeah"said Carla softly.

"And now I think I'm ready to return the feelings..."said Carla. "Happy, I'm sorry that I've been rude towards you. I…just didn't feel like it was the right moment and I didn't feel like being in a relationship.

But now….I'm ready. Oh and I don't think you know this but….you know what,..I don't think I'm ready to tell you right now.

I'll tell you when the time is right. But overall I'm ready to return your feelings :) "said Carla.

"Thanks Carla"said Happy. Then they hugged.

While they were hugging, Happy suspiciously asked; "Carla, what did you want to tell me?" "Nothing,..now don't ruin this moment"said Carla.

So Happy decided to let go.

Then they headed back to the meeting spot.

**Hi, I hope you liked this chapter :D. This font is probably still small :/. Well I think I'll do one or two more chapters before I end this story :) ;( (*tear*). This chapter wasn't this long….I was going to do this as the last chapter but….nah. Wow I managed to do like 2 chapters today :D. Yay me! I'll probably do the last chapter(s) today too. Well don't forget to review and like :D. Until the next chapter or update** _**xoxo- Beautiful Blooms**_


	6. Chapter 6

Camping Trip

Parings: Natsu/Lucy,Gray/Juvia,and Gajeel/Levy, and now kinda Happy/Carla :) This is my first story soo blah blah blah you know the drill.(Again)Lets start :D

(With Gajeel and Levy)

"So,I'm sorry what happened back there"said Gajeel.

"Oh, it's okay. Just don't ever do that again, jerk."said Levy in reply.

A few seconds went by before any one spoke.

"Gajeel, the truth is that I really like you. Well it's probably obvious to a normal person, but it seems that you can't see it."said Levy. "I actually really like you….a lot. But…Well I hope you can return the feelings. If not it's okay…. So what do you say?"said Levy, a smile almost forming on her face.

"Yes. The truth is that I like you too. I try to hide it all the time so no one knows. Don't you think that's why I'm the one that saves and protects you all the time? My true feelings for you are wayy out of this word. Soooo…Let me sing a song about it for you!."said Gajeel really meaning every word he said.  
Just then Levy's face brightened up. "Ah shudebebop. Shudebebop . Shu…."said Gajeel. Just before he could finish Levy hugged him. Don't let singing ruin those words you said a minute ago. After they finished hugging they headed to the meet up back at the plain.

(At the Meet up Place)

"Oh everyone's here now!"said Natsu happily.

"Yeah"replied Happy.

"So how about before we go home…we place truth or dare…with each other!"said Gray smartly.

"Great idea Gray-Sama! :D"said Juvia once again with hearts in her eyes.

"Okay, we will take turns"said Lucy.

"Juvia will go first!"screamed Juvia. "Gray-Sama, truth or dare."said Juvia still with hearts in her eyes.

"Um,I'm afraid to say dare but,…..ugh dare"said Gray unsure of what was going to happen.

"Yay!"said Juvia happily. "Juvia dares Gray-Sama to marry Juvia, then have one hundred kids with Juvia, then move into a mansion, and live our lives happily ever after!"said Juvia.

"Um, don't you think that's a little too much"said Gray.

"Um fine Juvia and Gray can do that in the future. Soo….Juvia dares Gray-Sama to kiss her!...on the lips!"said Juvia. Her face was very very red. Gray's face was also very red.

"Ooh, it's getting hot in hereee." said Happy.

In a split second, Gray kissed Juvia so fast nobody that saw them.  
"Soo, who's next."Gray said quickly.

"Me,me,me!"said Happy getting very excited. "Carla, truth or dare"said Happy.

"Um,dare?"said Carla unsure.

"Ookay,I dare you….to tell me…what…you…were going to say..when we were in the cabin ..."said Happy.

"Hunh"they all said in unison.

"Happy, it's not for me to tell you…..but since you really want me too…"said Carla.  
Before she could finish Happy said "Alright next!". Then Carla just put a little smile on her face.

"Okay Levy, truth or dare?"said Gajeel.

"Uh,truth"Levy said nonchalantly.

"When we were fighting the thirteen zodiac keys, on that game show you were on….is it true that your crush was me?"said Gajeel.

"Um….yes,it was :)"said Levy admitting it.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know"said Gajeel with a small smile on his face.

"Well we should be heading back home"said Levy. "Yeah"they all said.

(Back at the Guild)

"We're back!"screamed Natsu at the top of his lungs.

"Yay! I guess you're all couples"said Lisanna.

"Yeah"replied Gajeel.

"And we didn't get hurt"said Gray.

"Well, I guess mission accomplished :)" Mirajane said with a huge smile on her face.

"That was the mission?!...Well then, IT WORKED!"said Lucy with also a huge smile on her face.

"I'm glad that all of you are together."Lily added on.

"Agreed"they all said.

Then they all had huge smiles plastered on their faces, and starting laughing. Oh how life is so good.

**The End! :D**

**Oh my gosh, that was so amazing. I'm so proud of myself. :D. Tears are coming out of my eyes (not really but I feel like it….way to kill the mood). Well this was the last chapter of 'Camping Trip'. I hope you all liked it. Oh and to the people who were wondering "What did Carla want to tell Happy?" (Well when I give you the answer your going to be like 'wow' - lameo). Well the answer is that Carla wanted to tell Happy that those two cats they met in Edolas was really Happy's parents. Ya know, the ones that were in the little house and the male cat keep screaming(I forgot what he said…..It was something like 'Aye'…...). Well I didn't think Happy should know those were his parents unless they tell him theirself. Don't forget to like and review! Well until the next story I write(or the next update)** _**:D xoxo- Beautiful Blooms love ya**_


End file.
